For Our Entertainment
by Sango higorashi
Summary: Sora is ehm basicaly whored around? haha sorry to my regular readers, this a PWP CRACK fic. Rated M for... lots of things O.o -feels terrible for Sora-
1. Chapter 1

**So… this, ehm… is a MEGA crack fic, and ehm, it's pwp. Sorry to my usual readers, but ehm, fun things happen when you watch the rocky horror picture show xD **

**Warning: Yaoi, BDSM Het, Kinks, Torture, rape, Lemons, limes, adultery, swearing, PWP, and the sex starts in chapter two.. You have been warned.**

Despite his familiar upbeat grin, Riku noticed, Sora kept his hands clenched by his sides as if ready to grasp his keyblade from the empty air around him and fight. He would have normally kept them tucked up behind his head in his usual lazy way.

Riku felt a small pang, missing the way Sora's torso would turn so he could keep his arms up while still facing and talking to him, animatedly oblivious to the world around them.

Riku and Sora were on a mission, you see, King Mickey had recently informed them of a 'day' that the organization appeared to be planning and had asked them to go figure out what it was while he went on his own secret recon mission.

That left Riku here, lazily walking beside his best friend pretending he didn't noticed the blue of his eyes or the fruity, Paopu-like scent his hair gave off. He knew he should probably be worried as they drew nearer to Castle Oblivion, but it wasn't his fault Sora was so distracting.

"Are we almost there, Riku?" Sora let out a half whine of annoyance before Riku and Sora both tensed up, an ominous presence filling the air.

"You're close enough.." a voice spoke, feeling as though it was right be his ear. Riku whirled around but found the world slipping from his grasp. It was black.

* * *

Sora groggily opened his eyes.

"Where…. Where am I?" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, and tried to sit up, only to find himself restrained. His eyes snapped open, and he looked around himself wildly. He was in a white room.

"Ri-Riku?" he called, panic suddenly filling him. He flailed his legs, only to hear a deep, drunken voice penetrate his thoughts.

"Enough, kid," the voice grunted, a British accent lacing his tone, and suddenly, Sora smelled the stench of alcohol and saw a bright blond bearded face hovering above him. He tried to twist around, trying to summon his keyblade, only to hear the drunken laugh of the bearded man.

"That is not going work, kid," he scoffed, and Sora watched him take another swig from the bottle.

"W-What do you mean?" Sora demanded, trying to get himself free. The bearded blond man rolled his eyes, and yanked Sora up by his ear. Sora exclaimed in surprise.

"They pumped you full of drugs, so you would not be able to summon that thing," he grumbled, and paused for a moment. He dropped Sora, the brunette slamming face down on the floor. When the blond man returned, Sora asked him who he was.

"Luxord," he leered, and pulled Sora back up by the ear again, Sora whining in protest at the unwelcome movement. Luxord leaned in close to Sora, and the sixteen-year-old boy recoiled as the stench of alcohol hit his nostrils. The bearded man thrust something into Sora's jacket pocket- a bottle.

"Here," he murmured, and leaned close again. "This will dull the pain you shall be feeling not too long from now."

"P-pain?" Sora squeaked, paling at the word. Luxord sighed, and pushed the kid against the wall. He leaned in again, causing Sora to cringe at the stench.

"I'm sorry, kid," he started, and looked down, almost shamefully. Before Luxord could shove him out the door, Sora asked how long he had been there, how long he had been knocked out.

"Approximately a week." Luxord grunted, then grinned almost guiltily, which made Sora's face contort with disgust. With that final word, he opened a door and shoved the bound boy out, sending him crashing into a tall man with a mullet.

"Oh, boy," the high-pitched peppy voice roiled through Sora's ears, "I'm sorry about this, Sora, but, well, they say that it's time to break you in. By the way, I'm Demyx," the mulleted man squeaked, and led him towards a door with a flame painted upon it.

"B-Break me i-in?" Sora stammered, not sure he wanted to know. Demyx flushed uncomfortably, and jived a little on the spot.

"I'm sorry, Sora," he started, then opened the door, revealing the red room inside, with a redhead and a blond sitting on the bed, waiting for him with handcuffs.

**Ehm… Read and Review? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2... wee... :D **

As Sora was ushered into the room, he tried to summon his keyblade again. When he failed, he sighed. He looked at the eager pair on the bed, and backed up.

"Umm…" he started, timid, and tried to escape, only to have a ginger haired giant-like man push him right back in.

"Yeah, sorry about that, squirt," the redhead smirked, "You're not going anywhere. Lexaeus is guarding every door you're in, which means, yeah, you can't leave. Got it memorised?" he winked, then looked at the blond beside him, who blushed and looked away awkwardly. The redhead wrapped an arm around him almost encouragingly.

The shocking green eyes glanced back to Sora.

"Alright, kid, they sent you to us first, it looks like. Good." The redhead smirked, and got up, walking towards the brunette boy. He stood directly in front of Sora, and evaluated him.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorised?" he smirked again, and Sora scowled.

"Why am I here?" Sora demanded, and backed away, his back against the cherry bark door. Axel walked closer, and put either hand on the side of his head.

"Well, Sora," he started, and Sora squirmed, uncomfortable with the close proximity of the stranger, "you're here because we, Organization xii, are in need of a new… play toy, shall we say," Axel smirked, and looked over his shoulder at the blond. He turned his attention back to the brunette and his sparkling green eyes were full of mischief.

Sora shot under Axel's right arm, and dashed to the mantle. He grasped the only thing that was in reach that had a handle- a lit candle. He whirled around, brandishing the candle as he would his keyblade.

"B-back off!" he threatened, and stabbed the air with the candle. Axel laughed, and neatly avoided the impending candles. Sora backed up, and gasped when he turned around and bumped into a warm body behind him. He'd forgotten about the blond. He tried to twist and turn, only to find a pair of wrists locked around him, forbidding his movement. He brought the candle down on the other short boy's wrist, the wax burning over it. Sora heard a gasp from behind him, and felt the arms around him tighten.

"If I were you," Axel smirked, "I would do that. But you are just making it worse for yourself, kid." At the redhead's words, Sora looked at him with confusion, all the while attempting to kick his captor in the shin.

"Roxas likes hot wax, kid," he smirked, and looked over Sora at the blond, and the pyro smirked at the blond's expression. Sora's facial expression of realisation made Axel chuckle wryly. He walked towards the pair, and Roxas started to shuffle himself and the flailing Sora back towards the bed.

"Now, are you gonna be a good little boy and accept what's coming, or do we have to restrain you?" Axel smirked, and Sora scrambled, trying even harder to get away. Roxas sighed, and grasped the handcuffs that were strewn on the bedside table, and swiftly and securely locked them around Sora's wrists behind him.

"H-hey!" Sora exclaimed indignantly, and turned around, intent on whacking one of his captors in the crotch, only to have his foot caught in midair by the redheaded pyro, who turned Sora around. He tried to keep his balance, but wound up with his nose about half an inch off the floor.

"See how vulnerable you are like this kid?" Axel quipped, and demonstrated by letting Sora fall another quarter of an inch, than stopping him just before he face planted. Axel's fingers nimbly inched their way up Sora's leg, glancing near his upper thigh, and then pulled him back just the tiniest bit. He made Sora do a pirouette on his one steady foot, his other foot high in the air, arms behind his back, and bent forward, physically unable to right himself.

"Okay, yeah, I get it," Sora grumbled, humiliated. Axel turned him towards the blond, Roxas, who was seated on the bed. Sora couldn't see it, but Axel's face lit up with an idea. He started pushing Sora, whose face was just above level with the bed, towards the younger nobody, forcing Sora to hop while bent over with his hands cuffed behind him. When Sora realised what was happening, he tried to struggle, only to find the process sped up. The sex-crazed pyromaniac forced Sora forward, and, when he was at just the right angle, he dropped Sora face first into Roxas's crotch.

Roxas convulsed forward, and the expression on his face made Axel burst into laughter. Sora struggled, trying to get up but found himself unable. Roxas grasped him by his slender shoulders and eased him up. He pushed Sora away from himself, turned him around, and sat him on the bed; "Accidently" making Sora's leg fly up and kick Axel in the leg. The redhead yelped, and backed away, then straightened, and walked away. He went to the dresser, and turned to face Sora with a new gleam in his green eyes. He watched as Sora adjusted his cuffed hands so they were comfortable; he slid them under his legs, and had his hands in front of him.

"Alright, Sora," Axel breathed, tasting Sora's name, sampling it, like he soon would the young boy, "It's time." Sora's eyes widened, and he tried again to get free, batting at Roxas with his hands, who ducked.

"Sora, haven't you learned that you can't escape?" Axel teased, and walked back towards Sora with a candle in one hand and a silk tie in the other. Sora squirmed, trying to get away, when he felt Roxas's lean arms encircle his waist and cuffed arms, and hold him in place. He struggled, trying to break free, but he was trapped.

"Alright, Rox, you get his clothes," Axel breathed, and sat down on the far side of the bed to watch. The blond, Roxas, scowled at Axel, but did as he was bid. He started with the jacket, cutting it down the seams, so that Sora couldn't struggle ad they didn't have to untie him. When he dropped it, a loud clatter startled the three of them, and they looked down. Axel laughed.

"Luxord give you that?" he cackled, and Sora nodded, trying again to get away. Roxas then started working on cutting the fabric of Sora's shirt, taking it away from his body. Axel admired shamelessly, and just sat there watching as Roxas undressed his somebody.

When Sora was shirtless, Axel stopped Roxas.

"Time for his first taste," Axel smirked, and Roxas sighed, and wound his arms over the struggling boy's, and he held on tightly as Sora tried to kick and flail in defence. The blond used his top hand to gently pet Sora's hair, trying to comfort him. As Axel neared, he put the candle on the floor and grabbed one of Sora's legs, winding one end of the silk tie around his ankle, and easily avoiding the flailing leg. He grabbed it in mid-kick, and wound the other end around the foot, restraining Sora from being able to kick. He grabbed the candle, and stood up.

"Alright, Rox, you got a good grip on him?" Axel asked, and looked at the blond. Roxas nodded, and Axel looked at Sora.

"Alright, kid, this is gonna sting," Axel warned, and Sora's eyes widened. Roxas whispered that it was going to be alright in his ear, but, when Axel tipped the candle, the wax that was intended for Sora's abdomen landed on his arm. Sora gasped at the pain, but was grateful it hadn't landed on his abdomen. Axel frowned, tipping the candle in a different place, only to have Sora's arm block it from reaching it's mark. Axel sighed.

"Rox, can you do something about those damn arms?" he complained, and Roxas threw Sora's arms over his head and around his neck, so that Sora couldn't get his arms around to stop Axel from dripping wax on his abdomen. Axel smirked, and tipped the candle. Instinctively, Sora tried to get his arms up to stop it, but the hot wax landed before he made it half way. He cried out in pain, and grasped the back of Roxas's head, pulling on his spikes. Roxas bit his lip, hiding his soft moan.

"It's going to be okay," Roxas murmured into Sora's ear, soothing him from the pain. Axel tipped the candle again, just as Sora was recovering from the shock of the initial droplet of pain. He felt the next drop of hat wax land on his upper pectoral muscle, and he cried out again, squeezing his eyes shut and clamping his hand down harder on Roxas's spikes, causing the masochistic blond to bite his lip again.

Axel was enjoying himself, so he tipped the candle again, holding it longer this time, dripping an entire trail of wax over Sora's abdomen, causing the young boy to scream in pain. Roxas kept whispering in his ear, telling him it would be over soon, that it would be alright. He used one hand to massage Sora's lower back, and used the other to keep Sora's arm behind his neck. When Sora grasped Roxas's hair tighter, nearly ripping it out of his skull, Roxas couldn't stop himself from letting a small moan out, trying to forget he was a masochist and focus on the boy writhing in pain in his arms. Axel, having had his fill of watching the brunette writhe in pain, put the candle on the mantle, and looked at the two boys on the satin covered bed.

Roxas kept whispering in Sora's ear, telling him it was nearly over, trying to comfort him, and trying to ignore his growing arousal. The blond let out a light gasp as he felt a hot mouth on his neck, nipping and biting the sensitive flesh, and he forgot what he was doing. His hips raised out of unconscious habit, and Sora gasped as he felt something poke him in the small of his back.

"Wh-what's that?" Sora asked with a strained voice, and Roxas opened his eyes to see Axel leaning over top of Sora to get to him.

The younger of the two nobodies groaned as he felt the mouth on his neck work it's familiar magic, completely distracting Roxas from his last of uncomfortable doubts with the situation, and Roxas himself leaned forward, pressing himself against the back of the boy on his lap. He heard the young brunette gasp with surprise and start to squirm, trying to get away from whatever Axel was doing with his hands.

"St-stop!" Sora exclaimed, and squirmed incessantly. His grip on Roxas's hair tightened, and he pulled down. His hip brushed against Roxas during the squirming, and Roxas groaned at both the hair pulling and the contact, and tightened his grip around Sora's waist. Roxas heard a reluctant moan come from Sora, and his back arched off Roxas's abdomen. Roxas shuddered as he felt a mischievous hand push its way insistently up his thigh and under his boxers. When it reached its destination, squeezing, Roxas leaned forward and bit Sora's neck to muffle a loud moan. Sora cried out in pain, and trembled as the incredibly aroused pyromaniac bit the brunette's neck as well, causing him to let out a dismayed cry of pain.

Axel broke away after he released Sora from his teeth. He stood up, and looked at Roxas.

"Alright, boys," Axel started, clapping his hands together, not moving his eyes off of Roxas, "As much as I'd love a threesome, I'm more inclined to just have Roxas to myself. Besides, Sora," he grinned, finally looking at the distressed and trussed brunette, "you're going to need your strength for the rest of the day."

Sora barely registered as Roxas and Axel un-cuffed and untied him, put just a pair of overly large boxers on him, and usher him out the door.

Waiting for him was Demyx, and a slate haired man he'd never seen before. Sora saw them, and tried to bolt, only to have Demyx snag him up by the waist.

"Oh, no you don't, sorry Sora," Demyx quipped in an apologetic tone, and Sora looked foully at the mulleted man.

"You… you…" Sora started, trying to find the words to express his disgust, only to be interrupted.

"How are you feeling?" The slate haired man asked, and Sora's face contorted in horror.

"You ask how I am after that?!" Sora asked incredulously, pulling the boxers up as they slid down his legs, trembling, and he attempted to summon his keyblade, and nothing appeared. He sighed, and the short man smiled.

"Oh, good, the frankincense potion is still working! Or, rather, concoction… Vexen did… erm.. well anyways, it's still working," He exclaimed happily, and bobbed along beside Demyx and Sora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ehh chappie three :D **

Demyx directed Sora towards a pink door with plants covering it. The brunette fought against it again, only to be picked up by the hem of his new boxers and thrown in by the big burly giant.

"Oh, my god!" came a ridiculously feminine male voice. Sora whirled around, looking for the source. All he saw was plant upon endless plant. He saw a garden rake, and raced over to get it, only to have it yanked away by a long green vine.

"Now, now, do not upset my plants, Sora," the voice chided from right behind him, and Sora turned around to see a man… or, at least… he thought it was a man… With flaming pink hair and a potted plant in his hand.

"What do plants have to do with anything?" Sora demanded, and backed up down an aisle of plants, clutching his boxers with one hand, "And who are you?"

The pink-headed man laughed, and set the plant down tenderly. He advanced towards Sora, who kept backing up.

"I'm Marluxia!" he exclaimed, as if it were to be obvious, "and plants, my dear Sora, are my life!"

Sora raised his eyebrow skeptically. He stopped backing up. No way would this man be able to force Sora into anything he didn't want to; he didn't look strong enough. Sora figured he was safe, and he stopped backing up.

"Show me?" he queried, and Marluxia squealed, delighted someone took interest in his hobby.

"Well," he started, all excited, and lurched forward, grabbing Sora's hand. He dragged the poor young brunette through his greenhouse, and stopped at his lily arrangement. "These, my dear Sora, are the oldest plants I have here," and with that, he launched into a rather large description of lilies and all their qualities. Sora didn't really understand what he was talking about, so he lost interest quickly. He noticed a vine start to creep up behind him, and he swatted it away. Before he could blink, the vine snapped around his right wrist and hauled him off of his feet, dangling him in the air. Marluxia sighed.

"Sora, you can't do that, it upsets them!" he chided, and bit the inside of his cheek in amusement as he watched Sora struggle to get free.

"What do you mean, 'upsets' them? They're plants!" Sora exclaimed, only to have his left ankle entwined by a vine and start to snake up his leg, slowly, creepily, and Marluxia giggled.

"They're my babies, Sora, and besides, this is perfect, I think they're getting hungry. Good thing that you're here!" Marluxia giggled, and Sora looked at him incredulously, all the while trying to get the vine off of his leg with his free hand. Marluxia just giggled, and danced away, humming.

"W-wait!" Sora called while another vine wrapped around his left arm; stopping him from getting the vine off of his leg. The vine on his leg wound itself around Sora's leg, and up his boxer shorts.

"Whoa, there!" Sora yelped, and squirmed. The vines just wrapped around him tighter, and the one crawling up his leg pulled his boxers down and off.

"H-hey! I need those!" Sora hollered at the vine, oblivious to their intentions. When two new vines attached themselves to his ankles, twisted and turned his abdomen, which was still searing from the hot wax. One vine crawled from the base of his foot up his calf, around his thigh, over his crotch and hipline, and wound itself around his midsection. Sora wiggled; it was tickling him somehow. He looked down, and saw the vine removing the wax, leaving an oily substance behind that soothed the remaining burning sensations.

"Th-thank you?" Sora mumbled, and waited for the vines to set him down, thinking they were done. When they didn't, he squirmed again.

"Hey, you can put me down now," He hinted, to no avail. A new vine appeared, and snaked its way towards Sora. It latched onto his kneecap, and Sora tried to pull away when he realised it had thorns. He cried out when he felt the thorns digging into his skin, and yelped as the vine inched higher and higher. He yanked his foot free, shaking it and trying to kick the thorny vine away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Marluxia's sing-songy voice echoed through the greenhouse, and Sora's head snapped up, temporarily forgetting the vine down below. e

"W-where are you?" He yelled, wishing that the pink haired man would appear, making it all stop. his attention was suddenly diverted when the thorns wrapped around the most sensitive part of his body.

"Mn-aagh!" He twisted and turned, trying to get out from the painful grip that the vine had on him.

"You should just try and relax, Sora," Marluxia called, and Sora attempted to scoff.

"Relax?!" He squeaked, his voice jumping up an octave… or two.

"My babies can sense how scared you are, and it's, ehm…. Well, I'm just saying, Sora, it really excites them! The scent of fear, to them, is like the new Lady GaGa perfume!" Marluxia's giggle echoed through the greenhouse.

"Wh-Just what?!" Sora called, trying to find the source of Marluxia's voice.

"Basically, they find the smell of your fear ridiculously alluring!" Marluxia explained, and Sora's facial expression twisted in revulsion.

The thorn-covered vine slackened a bit, and recoiled slightly. Sora let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed in the grip of the contorting plants. Marluxia finally came into view, carrying a large green plant.

"Now, this one," he said, beaming with pride, "Is my most prized possession! Vexy created him just for me!" he giggled, and Sora glared at him.

"What does it do?" he asked almost cynically, and Marluxia giggled again.

"Have you ever heard of a venus fly trap?" he asked, standing in front of Sora. When Sora nodded, he laughed again.

"Well, this little guy is special. He only eats one thing, and that thing… well, he'll coax it out of you, Sora!" Marluxia laughed outright, winking before he bounced away to the depths of the greenhouse.

"W-wait!" Sora called after him, struggling to get free. The vines lowered him towards the plant, amidst Sora's vain struggling. "What's it going to do?!"

Sora's question was soon answered. When the lips of the Venus Fly trap opened, Sora saw teeth-like thorns that appeared to be razor sharp. The vines that held Sora kept pushing him closer to the thing, and when he couldn't struggle anymore, he winced in preparation for what he thought would be the painful castration awaiting him. However, when the lips closed around him, he couldn't feel any of the teeth!

"Wh-whaa….." he started in confusion as to where the oncoming pain had gone. His confusion was quickly replaced with horror as a tingling sensation ran up his spine, caused by a warm liquid flooding the cavern of the plant.

"Ah-agh!" Sora moaned reluctantly, and tried not to think about what was going on, but the building sensation that was currently bombarding Sora's nether regions couldn't be stopped.

"It's alright, Sora, just let him finish feeding; my baby needs his nom-noms before his beauty sleep!" Marluxia's giggle echoed throughout the greenhouse.

"F-f-fee-feeding?!" Sora cried in between oncoming moans, feeling the heavy blush that tinted his cheeks as his own voice echoed back to him from the greenhouse walls.

"Nnghh….!" He wrenched his eyes shut, letting out a cry as the plant got what it had come for.

"Oh, perfect!" Marluxia hollered as he came back into view, watching as the drained boy was lowered to the ground.

"Well, thank you for feeding Mr. Ribbons!" Marluxia smiled, and gratefully shook Sora's hand. He put boxers on the boy, and sprayed him with something weird smelling.

"That's the perfume I was telling you about!" he bubbled, and then looked critically at Sora.

"You, my friend, need a skirt!" he giggled, and pulled one out from underneath a table. It was pink, and resembled a tutu. Sora was too tired to fight as Marluxia slipped it on over his boxers. He then grabbed an excessively bedazzled bow tie, and wrapped it around his neck. He gave him a wink, a smack on the ass, and pushed him back outside for Demyx and Zexion to apprehend.

"Oh, Sora," Zexion grinned, and held out an arm to steady the poor boy on, "how are you feeling?"

Sora glared at him half-heartedly, exhausted. Zexion sighed, and whipped a book out of his cloak. He murmured a few incantations, and Sora felt his strength surge anew. He looked at himself, and the horror on his face made Demyx and Zexion laugh.

"Yeah," Zexion smirked, "that's Marly for you!" Demyx laughed, agreeing with the shorter man. They stopped Sora as he tried to claw his way out of the clothes.

"Seriously?! After all that you could at least let me take the damn skirt off!" Sora growled, and glared at the elder men.

"You're gonna want to keep all the clothes you can get, believe you, me." Demyx chuckled slightly and Sora paused, realizing the truth of that statement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I do not suggest trying this unless you ARE into this shit. I wrote this solely for Larxene. I do not want to see any electrical-porn-shocked people showing up on the news, if I find ANYONE like that, I will take this chapter down. Deal? Deal. Love!**

Demyx led Sora eerily towards a bright yellow door.

"So, uhm, Sora, are you, like, at all bi… or interested in females…?" Demyx asked airily, and Sora looked at him.

"Uhm… well... Kairi…" he drifted off, and looked at Demyx questioningly.

"Ah… well… uh, you're going to meet our only female member, Larxene…. Have fun is all I can say…" Demyx trailed off, and Sora looked at him.

"Well, if you want to go in there instead of me, go for it!" he half-heartedly tried to joke, and the panic on Demyx's face shocked Sora.

"Uhm, yeah, been there done that, get me out of here!" he yelped, and ran away flailing his limbs. Sora's sudden panic over Demyx's reaction made Zexion grab hold of his shoulders.

"Just, ehm, g-go inside, ignore Demyx…" he rambled as he pushed Sora into the bright yellow room.

* * *

"So," came a loud, female voice, "You're the new meat on the table, I see." Sora looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the amount of yellow surrounding the room. He saw a girl with antennae-like things on her head. In the corner, he saw a battery with cables, and an upright metal grate.

"Nice skirt," she commented, smirking at the young boy in her room. Sora scowled, and just stared at her.

"Well, porcupine-for-hair," the blond weird girl started, "I don't like wasting time, and we both know why you're here, so if you want to make this easier on yourself then walk over to that metal grate now." she said calmly, and the indignant glare she received made her realize they were going to be doing things the hard way. She sighed.

"Come on, Porky," she coaxed, but Sora merely crossed his arms and braced his feet in defiance.

"Alright, Bud, you asked for it," she grumbled, and shot across the room at him, quickly and efficiently pinning Sora against the door behind him. she calculatedly lifted her knee sharply, bringing it up high enough so that she nearly had Sora singing soprano for a week.

"Now," she said, her face dangerously close to Sora's, "Are you going to be a good little porcupine, or am I going to have to really punish you?" Sora's eyes widened.

"I-I umm… I'll be good," he squeaked, genuinely scared of the creepy girl who still hadn't introduced herself. When she released him, he darted over to the grate and stood there trembling as he waited.

"Good Porky," she smirked, and waltzed over to the grate.

She bent down and shackled his feet to it, causing him to become off-balance, falling forward. She smirked, and helped him back up.

"Look. I'm a sadist, so I'm going to be blunt. I'm going to electrocute you in approximately four different ways at random intervals of time. I'm going to enjoy watching you be in pain, and when I'm at the top of my enjoyment, I'll send you on your merry little way. Deal?" she said, almost automatically as if she'd said it before.

"You-you're going to WHAT?!" Sora exclaimed as Larxene shackled both of his hands to the grate. He started to struggle, only to have the crazy blond grasp him down below with a grip that would have made Xemnas himself become a falsetto.

"Okay," he squawked, and she released him immediately.

"You know, you're a pshyc-" he growled, only to be cut off with a scream as she pinched his nipple with a clamp, and that clamp sent electrical shocks up and into his system, causing him to convulse uncontrollably.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaghhhhhhhhh-nghh!"

When she shut off the clamp, he hung in his shackles, twitching.

"You think that was bad, wait til I get all four going," she smirked. Sora forced his head to lift, and glared at her.

She smirked, and grasped another one. The look of panic in his eyes made her shiver with pleasure as she snapped both clamps on his nipples, sending him for a more intense, convulsive round of screams.

When she turned them off, he twitched uncontrollably, and didn't stop for about five minutes. Larxene grinned, poking him occasionally and watching his reactions.

"Hey, no one's ever reacted this well before!" she grinned happily, and looked for the third clamp. This one was cylinder shaped, and it was long. When Sora came to and saw it, tears rolled down his face and he attempted to back into the grate, already expecting the pain that she was going to induce upon him. Larxene clapped her hands together joyously, and walked towards him with the cylinder clamp.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" she smirked as she slid the cylinder onto his flaccid length, and backed away. Before she turned the battery on, she got to hear him beg.

"Please! Please, whatever you want I'll do it just please don't do this!" he cried, tears rolling down his face as he looked brokenly at the certifiably insane woman. She simply smirked, and flipped the switch.

His scream of pain echoed throughout all of the castle, and outside.

* * *

Riku let out a frustrated growl from his space on a tree branch, the tall plant sitting just outside the castles walls.

He had spent almost a month camping outside this stupid castle trying to break in but they had obviously changed their security system as of late and his stubborn brunette was trapped on the inside while he was stuck out here.

"Damn it, Sora.." Riku mumbled to himself, climbing out of the tree and heading to where his sleeping bag was set up. He could try again tomorrow.

Or so he thought when a resonating scream pierced his ears, causing him to wince before freezing. _Wait, isn't that Sora's scream? Sora! _

He turned on a dime and headed straight back for the door. He was going to get into that castle if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Damn it, you stupid black coats! Let me in!" He shouted after several attempts at the handle.

"Er, you need something?" A tall man with a British accent asked, raising an eyebrow before walking forward with a slight unlock the door.

"I," Riku paused to cough slightly before giving the man a confident smirk.. "I just came to give a report to Xemnas. Seems _somebody_forgot to let me in." He chuckled.

"Sure, sure. I was just on a quick alcohol run since I gave my last bottle to that kid. The back door is normally open, so if anyone asks, not my problem." The man shrugged while Riku resisted the urge to hit his head repeatedly off the door.

"T-thanks.." he sighed before quickly making his way in. Now, to find Sora.. and kill the bastards with him.

* * *

Larxene tossed the broken, limp boy out the door, and he very nearly crushed Zexion. Zexion poked him a few times, and, when he didn't receive a reply, sighed.

"Looks like Sora came off worse than you did, Demyx," he commented as he quickly and skillfully healed the poor boy.

"So," Zexion asked, directing his attention at Sora, "For a while there we didn't hear anything, and we're curious as to know what happened," he murmured, looking in Sora's eyes. the boy shuddered, and flinched involuntarily.

"She.. I.. promise….. did.." He paused to shudder. "….stooop.."

Demyx and Zexion shared a look.

"Yepp. She made him do worse than what she did you, Dem." Demyx shuddered, then made prayer hands and looked to the heavens, thanking David Bowie for his lucky stars.


End file.
